


Two Legacies (the Emily Dickinson remix)

by Clocketpatch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not myself, don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Legacies (the Emily Dickinson remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Legacies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28716) by Poetry. 



> Drabble Remix of Two Legacies, by Poetry. I kind of missed the 100 words goal... Go read the original and the series it is a part of here: http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=2344 It's fantastic and you won't regret it.

Some lines taken from the Emily Dickinson poem _It was not death_  


* * *

  
It was not death, for I stood up,  
And all the dead lie down.

 

 

And you live on, for I stood up,  
The open watch winds down.

 

 

When everything that ticked has stopped  
And space stares all around,

 

 

 

I’ll take my chances with the watch and let your arch fall down.

 

 

 

And you will live forever, even if I, the host, must change or die.  
There is no unjust immortality for the likes of you, now I.

 

 

Haisel is not a doctor — those fates she learned to fear —  
and I am not the Doctor, but soon the arch will shine.

 

 

 

Our masks seared to our faces, as you imagine that you’re fine.

 

 

 

It was not death, because I took you,  
And now I’m inside the watch.

 

 

I am not myself, don’t judge me.  
Only live and hold me close.

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=33718>


End file.
